The invention relates to a pushbutton switch for use in a table electronic calculator, a terminal device, or the like and, more partucularly, to an attachment of the pushbutton and the lever of the pushbutton switch in which the lever is forced to fit into a recess formed in the pushbutton.
Conventionally, a synthetic-resin made lever has been formed to have its attachment portion forced to fit into the recess formed in a synthetic-resin made pushbutton so as to attach the lever to the pushbutton. In such attachment, however, the lever has a tendency to become loose and come out of the recess of the pushbutton as the lever is subject to creep and deforms with the passage of time.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved attachment of the lever and the pushbutton of a pushbutton switch which is effective to prevent the lever from coming out of the recess of the pushbutton.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved attachment which is simple in construction and which is free from the above-mentioned and other disadvantages.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a pushbutton switch including a pushbutton formed with a recess, and a lever having an attachment portion forced to fit into the recess, the switch comprising the pushbutton formed of a synthetic resin, the lever formed of a synthetic resin relatively harder than the material of the pushbutton and relatively small in creep contraction rate, and projections attached or integrally formed on the attachment portion of the lever. When the attachment portion is forced to fit into the recess, the projections thrust into the recess wall so as to prevent the lever from coming out of the recess due to the deformation of the recess and the attachment portion with the passage of time.